My True Love
by TheYoshiGurl
Summary: Dr.Maura Isles has been in love with Det. Jane Rizzoli for some time now. She looks back at the times she has spent with her friend and imagines what could happen between them. And with that Maura tries to find the courage to tell Jane how she feels.


**Title:** My True Love

**Rating:** K+

**Summary:** Maura Isles has been in love with Detective Jane Rizzoli, who is also her best friend, for some time now. She looks back at the times she has spent with her friend and imagines what could happen between them. And with that Maura tries to find the courage to tell Jane how she really feels.

**Author's Notes:** This is my first (and rather longer than expected) one-shot/songfic for R&I that I thought of while listening to Celtic Woman's BELIEVE tour. The song I'm using is called Black Is The Colour. I hope you all enjoy this as much as I do! I just can't rid my mind of Rizzles even if I wanted to!

**Disclaimer: My Christmas list consisted of Starkid, Celtic Woman and Rizzoli & Isles. Sadly Santa didn't give me any of those for Christmas so there is no way that I own R&I. They belong to TNT and Tess Gerritsen. I also do not own the song Black Is The Colour, that is forever in the heart of folk songs.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>(Black Is The Colour)<strong>_

_**Black is the colour of my true love's hair.  
>Her lips are like some roses fair.<strong>_

Maura opened the door to her house, exhausted from a particularly busy day at BPD. She exhaled deeply as she removed her coat and hung it on the coat hanger next to the door. Gently rolling and stretching her shoulders, Maura just wanted to collapse on to the nearest piece of furniture. She slowly made her way to her couch and flopped on to it in the most un-Maura-like way, her head buried in the soft pillows. For a few moments she just took her time to let her breathing even out. What she hadn't realised was that she had knocked over a picture frame. It wasn't until she heard the unmistakable sound of glass crackling and shattering did her head snap up. She quickly pulled herself up to check what she had broken. Her head peeped over the arm of the couch and down at the mess that was the broken picture frame. She gasped and gingerly picked up the frame. The picture that had been broken was that of her heart's desire, her true love, Jane Rizzoli. This picture was taken when Maura convinced her to go out to a fancy restaurant. Her wavy, almost black hair had been tamed and was straightened to its full length. Maura tenderly traced down the side of her head and down to the one place that she had wanted to kiss for so long.

_**She has the sweetest face and the gentlest touch.  
>I love the ground whereon she stands.<strong>_

Maura placed the frame back on the coffee table, with the glass still broken, and decided that she'd fix it first thing in the morning. First thing I'm going to see in the morning should be Jane, she thought and sighed. She hauled herself up and walked into the kitchen to pour herself a glass of wine. As she sipped the wine she thought about all the times she'd spent with Jane. She remembered all the times Jane smiled at her or gave her those infamous electric touches that always sent Maura over the edge. She'd seen Jane in action, she'd do anything for a case, but she noticed how much gentler she was with Maura. It had to be a sign that Jane felt the same way, right? It just had to be. Maura just couldn't deny the fact that she was head over heels for Jane. Maura sipped her wine again as she made her way to her bedroom. Maura remembered the countless times Jane had been here, slept with her and comforted each other. She ran her hand over the silk of her bedcovers, imagining it to be her detective's well built body.

_**I love my love and well she knows.  
>I love the ground whereon she goes.<strong>_

Maura knew that Jane loved her, loved her like a sister and best friend. But Maura wanted more; she wanted to be Jane's 'Life Long Best Friend Forever'. The thought of the term make her chuckle softly as she sat herself down on her bed, setting the now empty glass of wine on the bedside table. Lifting the bedcovers up and over her body, Maura settled herself down in the warm bed. She thought of all the times Jane had slept here and tried to imagine Jane lying down next to her, snuggling up next to her. She thought of how she would give anything up to stay with Jane, to just be with her. Maybe tomorrow she could pluck up the courage to say something to Jane, to give her a hint of what she wanted. Maura was never good at asking for things that she wanted. And with that thought in mind, Maura fell asleep thinking of her favourite person in the whole world.

_**And how I wish the day would come  
>When she and I can be as one.<strong>_

_Even in Maura's dreams Jane was there, but instead of being off limits, Jane was hers. She was free to touch her without it seeming strange, she was free to hug her all she wanted (not that it was a problem beforehand), and she was free to kiss those tantalising lips of Jane's. And in this dream, Maura managed to lure Jane back to her house where she had set up a nice dinner and a surprise that Jane would never forget. The expression on Jane's face was absolutely priceless. Maura took her gently by the arms and sat her down at the table and then she, herself, sat down opposite her now lover. The dinner, the mood and Jane were perfect. After they had finished dinner, Maura took their plates to the sink, kissing Jane's cheek before walking into the kitchen. Then the two snuggled up on the couch to watch a baseball match. Maura couldn't focus on the game because she was too distracted by the dark haired beauty sitting next to her, resting her head on Maura's chest. Maura wanted to say those words, those magic words, to Jane right then and there but not entirely sure how to bring it up. Jane noticed her girlfriend's distressed face and sat up.  
>"What's wrong?" The detective's husky voice whispered to her.<br>Maura shook her head and looked at the face looking up at her. "Oh, nothing; nothing important really," She could feel the heat of a blush creeping up her neck and her breathing quickened; she lied and now she was paying for it.  
>Jane sat up and stared Maura in the eyes. "Tell me," Maura's eyes flashed down to those lips then back up to Jane's eyes.<br>"...I was just wondering...You know, if you wanted to stay with me forever?" Maura's voice sounded small and soft like a mouse's squeak.  
>"What are you talking about Maur'? Of course I want to stay with you forever," Jane said as she cupped Maura's cheek with her hand.<br>Maura instinctively leaned into her touch. "That's...part of what I wanted to say..." She managed to squeak out.  
>"Then what did you wanna say?" Maura could feel Jane's eyes stare into her eyes like she was staring into her soul.<br>"Marry me," Was all the Maura said before everything went black._

_**Black is the colour of my true love's hair.  
>Her lips are like some roses fair.<strong>_

Maura bolted upright in her bed, breathing heavily. It was just a dream, she thought and sighed as she rubbed her face with both her hands. That was it, she was done with waiting, done with standing by and letting her true love slip between her fingers. Today she was going to tell Jane how she felt. She quickly had a shower, got herself into something nicer for Jane, brushed her hair and made herself look presentable. She had breakfast and picked up her bag, along with her coat, and headed out for BPD. As she drove, Maura thought of the things she could say to her raven haired friend. She thought of some innuendos then quickly dismissed them from her flustered mind, she thought of some cute and corny pick up lines and she thought of some jokes to break the ice. None of these, Maura thought, were appropriate for what she really wanted to say. She wanted to ask Jane directly and get straight to the point, something that Maura was very good with. As she pulled up to the building and turned off the engine, Maura took a few moments to regain her composure and took a few deep breaths before opening her car door. She was just going to go about her day as normal and when Jane comes into the lab, she won't let her leave until Maura get this off her chest.

_**She has the sweetest face and the gentlest touch.  
>I love the ground whereon she stands.<br>I love the ground whereon she stands.**_

Maura was in the middle of her autopsy when she heard the sound of footsteps growing nearer and nearer. Setting down the scalpel that had been making small incisions in the victim's body, Maura looked up to see the familiar face of the one whom she loves so much. Jane knew not of what effect she had on her best friend and walked up to her, placing a cool hand on Maura's bare arm, asking if she found anything of interest. Maura hadn't heard the question that was asked, she was too focussed on the beautiful woman standing next to her who was touching her ever so gently. It wasn't until Jane was repeating her name that Maura was snapped out of her trance. She apologised and told Jane the information that she wanted to know. Jane began to leave the lab and was just about to step out the door when Maura quickly jumped in front of her, blocking her way out. Jane gave her a strange look.  
>"What's going on Maur'?" Jane asked, her husky voice making Maura tremble ever so slightly.<br>"I...Uh...There's something else I have to tell you...It might...take a while to explain...So, I think you should come into my office..." Maura said somewhat uneasily as she led Jane by her wrist into her office, locking the door behind her.  
>"Is it really that serious Maura?" Jane's eyes were full or worry and eagerness to know what was so important.<br>"..." Maura's usually quick functioning brain seemed to be at a loss of where to start her explanation.  
>Jane placed her hands gently on Maura's shoulders. Maura shuddered from the sudden yet soft contact. She looked like a deer caught in headlights.<br>"Maura? Maura. Maura!" Jane started yelling and shaking her friend who had now closed her eyes.

_**Black is the colour of my true love's hair.  
>Her lips are like a rose so fair.<strong>_

When Maura came to her senses and opened her eyes she found herself directly in front of Jane's face, so close that their noses were touching. Jane had closed her eyes so Maura quickly utilised this time to see, exactly, how close she was to her best friend. Her eyes travelled down Jane's face, starting at her close eyes, down to her nose and finally till she came to where her lips should be. She realised that she was in fact kissing Jane! Maura started to mentally freak out, scolding herself for losing control of herself. But Jane didn't seem to mind, to Maura's relief. When Jane opened her eyes Maura quickly, but reluctantly, pulled away. The expression on Jane's face when they broke apart was definitely that of shock and surprise. It happened so suddenly that neither knew how it started.  
>"...What...What was that?" Jane whispered.<br>"I...I don't know...I'm so sorry Jane," Maura replied as she turned around and reached for the door handle.  
>"N-No...Don't be..." Jane grabbed Maura's wrist before she could open the door.<br>Maura froze, still facing the door. "I shouldn't have done that Jane, I'm sorry...Now I'll just let you get back to the ca-" She was cut off by Jane turning her around and reconnecting their lips.  
>Maura revelled in the short, sweet kiss, relieved that Jane had kissed her. Without realising, she brought her hands up to Jane's face, gliding her hands over the soft skin and slowly start to run her hands through the thick, dark mess of hair that was so familiar to Maura. Maura could feel Jane snaking her arms around her waist, pulling her closer to Jane's body. Soon the two needed to breath and again, they both reluctantly broke away.<br>"Wow..." Jane said after inhaling.  
>"Wow, indeed...This is...What I wanted to tell you...For quite some time now," Maura started stammering and looked to the ground, fiddling with the ring on her finger. "I just didn't think...You'd feel the same way..."<br>Jane's face seemed to be neutral, as if she were processing what her best friend had just said, before she started smiling sweetly and holding both Maura's hands in hers.

_**She has the sweetest face and the gentlest hands.  
>I love the ground whereon she stands.<br>I love the ground whereon she stands.  
>I love the ground whereon she stands.<strong>_

Maura's hands tingled at the contact of Jane's hands. She looked up into the dark brown eyes of Jane, and stubborn tears instantly started to well up in her eyes. Jane pulled the smaller woman into a tight and comfortable hug, gently rubbing her back with her hands. Maura sniffed and tried to wipe her eyes, but more tears started coming out. Jane chuckled softly at how Maura was acting which then caused Maura to start laughing while crying. When the honey blonde started to calm down, Jane pulled away, holding Maura at arm's length and tilted her head up with her thumb and forefinger.  
>"Hey, don't cry, please," Jane said and smiled as she began to wipe the tears away from Maura's now slightly red-rimmed eyes.<br>"Sorry, I'm just...So happy..." Maura replied in between sniffles and nervous laughs.  
>"Yeah, me too. And for the record, you weren't the only one waiting for this moment," Jane winked and kissed Maura's cheek.<br>"Does this mean that...We're together?" The now shy M.E. asked with hopeful eyes.  
>Jane laughed louder and nodded. "Yeah, Maur', this means we're together," She exhaled with relief.<br>"I guess we're actually LLBFF's now, huh?" Maura had to laugh.  
>Jane groaned and laughed. "I guess so, but for the love of God, DO NOT tell the guys straight away, please."<br>Maura contemplated for a bit. "Alright, only if you sleep over tonight, I've been really lonely these past few nights," She winked and held Jane's hand, leading her out of the office. "And don't forget about the case Detective."  
>Jane smirked. "Thanks, Doctor, for all your help." And with that she gave Maura one last, passionate kiss for the day (well, until the next they meet), pouring all of her love and future devotion into that one sweet kiss.<br>Jane pulled away and headed back up to the bull pen, leaving Maura feeling alone in her lab. The honey blonde sighed and leaned against one of the unoccupied autopsy tables, every single thought in her mind about Jane. Her heart was racing, beating a million miles a second. And she couldn't wait until tonight.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Well, I hope you all enjoyed that as much as I did writing it! Please review!<br>- TheYoshiGurl **_


End file.
